My Dad's Best Friend's Wedding
by twilight85fan
Summary: Katrina goes to La Push to attend the wedding of her dad's best friend. Things don't go as planned though.
1. Chapter 1

Note: Hey! I'm glad you are checking out my story and hope you like it. If you do, please be a sweetheart and follow/favorite or review.

Disclaimer: This story is purely a work of fiction. All recognizable characters from Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. The plot and OCs belong to me. Resemblance to any person/story is purely coincidental and unintended.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1

The slender girl's curly hair bounced as she ran down the stairs, her wide brown eyes curious as she walked in the kitchen to attend the call on their landline. It was very rare that it rang since the whole family had cell phones.

"Hello?"

There was a pause so she repeated herself a little louder this time.

"Err…Hi, is this Robert Townsend's number?" A deep manly voice asked and Katrina felt her toes curl and skin tingle. Hmm..strange but then it was a sexy voice.

"Yeah…who's asking?"

"Paul..Paul Lahote. I..I am calling from La Push." The other voice said uncertainly.

"Oh..you are _the_ Paul Lahote! Please hold on..I'll just get dad." Kat said feeling excited. She had heard lots of stories about her dad and his friends. Two, three names had always stood out and Paul's was one of them.

"DAD!"

Paul cringed on the other end when he heard the girl screaming. She sure had a pair of lungs on her. He couldn't help but smile though. There was something about her voice…

"Paul?"

"Robert?"

"Hey! It is you! How have you been? Why haven't you been in touch? You still in La Push?"

Paul laughed as his friend fired questions after questions.

Katrina stood in the kitchen trying to eavesdrop but moved out once her father gave her _the_ look but not before hearing Paul laugh. She felt tingly again.

Michelle chuckled as she watched her daughter peep into the kitchen from time to time even as her husband kept shooting her annoyed looks.

"Pumpkin, why don't you come and sit here?"

"Mom, how come you are never curious about why daddy never went back to La Push?" Kat asked as she flopped down on the couch beside her mother.

"What's there to be curious about? Your dad got a job here after he completed his studies and after the death of his parents he just never felt like going back there."

"But why didn't we visit my grandparents?" she asked curiously.

Michelle sighed. "Kitten, you already know the answer to that."

Kat tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Yeah but didn't they ever want to talk to or see dad again after your wedding? Didn't they miss him?" She couldn't understand why her grandparents were so upset about her dad marrying their mom. Sure she wasn't a native but really was that the only thing one looked for in a life partner? Her mom was the best person for her dad. She balanced him out and kept him calm and he did the same. They were perfect for each other. While she had witnessed arguments between them, there never were any fights that got ugly. They just stopped talking to each other for about a day and then the next morning they would come out looking all lovey-dovey. She did not want to imagine how they got there.

"Where's you sister?" Robert asked Kat as he came out of the kitchen after completing his call.

She looked up to see a huge smile on his face.

"She's at Amy's, something about a project. Why?" Amy was her sister's bestie. They were inseparable.

Robert sat down beside Michelle and put his arm around her.

"Pack your bags, love, we are going to La push this weekend."

Kat squealed and Michelle smiled big as well. She knew her husband missed his home town.

"Paul is getting married." Robert shook his head," Didn't think I would live to see the day." He chuckled.

"Why?"

He chuckled at his daughter.

"Because, kitten, he never was the commitment kind of guy."

"Hmm..what was he like?" Kat asked placing her arm on the couch's arm rest and her chin on her palm.

Robert rolled his eyes before answering.

"He was the definition of the bad boy, player of high school. Being late for classes, hooking up often and not giving a damn about what other's thought of him since he was popular anyways."

"Hmm…" Kat said thoughtfully. "Will we stay there for long?"

Robert tensed and Michelle placed her hand over his.

"No."

"Why?"

Robert gave her a look which shut her up.

"Katrina, why don't you call your sister to see when she'll be home? I want her home for dinner."

She got up to call her but she couldn't get the voice or questions out of her head.

"H..He..Hello?"

"Mee mee, mom wants you home for dinner."

"Hmm."

"Mee? Why do you sound out of breath?" Kat frowned.

"Aahh..It's nothing I just forgot my phone in the car so I ran out to get it."

"You heard your phone ringing in the car?" Kat asked incredulously.

"I..I was..near it..Outside I mean..God, kitten! Why do you ask so many questions?!" Mia said exasperatedly and she heard giggling in the background.

"Is that Amy? Can I talk to her?"

"No, she's in the bathroom."

"But you said she was outside?"

"No, Kat, I said I was outside!"

"Oookaaay…Come home on time, k?"

"Yeah. Bye."

"Ouch." Kat said as she stared at the phone. Mia hung up rather quickly.

She shrugged before going to her room to figure out if she had an outfit fit for a wedding.

After half an hour of searching, she was certain she didn't have anything. Still, she took two cocktail dresses down to show to her mom.

"Mom, will this do for the wedding?" She asked scrunching her face.

Michelle quickly pushed her husband who had been getting frisky.

"Eww.. why do you guys do that here? Arggh."

Robert and Michelle chuckled at their daughter's antics before separating.

"Both will look amazing on you, sweetie but if you want we can look for some here or even in La Push."

She brightened up at the idea. Nodding and heading back to her room to prepare for the trip.

She was excited to go La Push to attend her dad's best friend's wedding.

* * *

AN: HI! Thanks for checking this story out. I have completed this story so the updates should come on a regular basis, every day or every other day. It is a short story though, not very lengthy. Please do share your thoughts and review to let me know how you like it.

Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Thanks to all who have followed and favorited this story. Special thanks to cliffdiving101 for being the first to favorite.

Thanks to the first two reviewers-

lytebrytehybrid88- My favorite Paul/OC :D

Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967- Thank you!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2

"Come on! Come on! Come on!" Katrina sang excitedly as she pulled the covers off her parents.

"Get up! It's time to gooooo!" She clapped and bounced before going out the door to wake up her sister.

Robert groaned. "What did you eat when you were expecting her?"

Michelle chuckled and chucked her pillow at him before moving out to get ready and get the breakfast going.

They had decided to leave early so they would have enough time to settle in and meet people. They were going to stay at a hotel but Robert did have the keys to his parents' house and she was sure he would want to visit.

Katrina had a hard time keeping her excitement down. She was bouncing throughout the house and humming. Her sister had literally thrown her out of her room.

Katrina saw that everyone had placed their luggage in the living room the night before and she quickly decided to place it in the SUV. They really didn't need to waste any more time.

Michelle gasped as she entered the kitchen.

Kat shot her a smile. She already had breakfast ready while they were showering.

"Wow! When did you start cooking?" Michelle knew her daughter didn't like cooking at all. She had of course taught both her daughters to cook but Kat had never been fond of it.

"When you guys decided to be slow. Are dad and Mia ready?" She asked eagerly as she placed plates for everyone on the table.

"Yep!" Robert said as he bounded off the last step, Katrina's excitement having caught up with him.

Kat grinned and motioned for him to sit.

"Mee mee?" She screamed near Michelle's face as she served her and Michelle grimaced.

"Coming!"

Mia joined as well and after greeting them all sat down for breakfast.

"Hey, where's the luggage?" Robert asked confused after they had finished breakfast.

"In the car." Kat yelled as she ran upstairs to get her phone, charger and handbag.

"You put it there?" Robert asked incredulously.

"Kitten, how many times am I to tell you never to lift the heavy stuff. Couldn't you have waited for your dad?" she chided.

"Sorry, mommy!" She skipped past them to the car to get her spot right behind her father before Mia came.

Michelle rolled her eyes before going around the house to lock everything up.

She grinned at her dad as he came out and saw Mia come out as well and grinned cheekily at her.

"Don't be so proud, _kitten,_ I'm riding with Amy." Mia said as she pulled her luggage out from the car and waited for her to show up.

"What?" Their dad and Kat said at the same time.

"What's going on?" Michelle asked as she locked the front door and walked up to them.

"Did you know Mia was going to be riding with Amy? And why is she going anyways?"

Mia rolled her eyes at her dad.

"I invited her."

"Now listen here.." Michelle placed her hand on Robert's arm as they saw a sedan heading down their street. She shook her head at him and he clenched his jaw but didn't say anything else.

They watched Mia get in the car with Amy after throwing her luggage in the backseat. Amy waved to them but only Michelle nodded.

"More space for me!" Kat exclaimed happily as she stretched her legs out and sighed happily.

Robert smiled amused at her.

"Katrina, sit and buckle up" Michelle instructed.

She sighed but did as her mother said.

"Do me a favor, kitten?''

She looked up to see her father staring at her in the rear view mirror.

She tilted her head in question.

"Don't grow up."

* * *

Kat got up and saw that her dad was parking in front of two storey house. It looked unkept but still in decent condition. There was a stone pathway leading to the front door.

She loved it.

She got out even before her dad had shut the engine, earning reprimanding by both her parents but she was as usual too excited to pay attention, running around checking everything.

"Kat? Katrina?" Her mom called once they had opened the front door. She would need her help in getting the place cleaned up before they could stay there. Robert had changed his mind suddenly and decided he wanted to check on the house first, seeing how nostalgic he looked, she wanted to stay there itself.

"Kat! Get down now!"

She heard Robert yell.

"Oh no.."

She went to see him peering out one of the windows overlooking the back yard and saw Kat hanging upside down from a tree! She was always monkeying around. She remembered the time when they had to trim a tree to a great extent at their home when Kat had slipped right off it.

"Kitten! What are you doing? You aren't eight anymore!"

"Exactly, dad! I won't slip now!" She grinned at her dad excitedly.

He groaned loudly before deciding he didn't need to see her like that. It would only increase his blood pressure.

Michelle's phone pinged and she got a text from her other daughter informing her of their arrival in Forks. They were going to stay at a hotel. She gave her their details while Michelle informed her of their living arrangement.

"Come on, Kat. We need to clean this place up to make it livable."

"Coming, Maa!" Kat answered before straightening up and jumping off the tree. She dusted herself and that's when she saw a young man standing near the woods surrounding their home looking at her weirdly.

She waved at him. He seemed surprised but then grinned and waved back before hurrying back.

Kat waited for a minute expecting him back but when he didn't come, she shrugged and decided to head back inside.

* * *

AN: How was it? Please share your thoughts! And thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Thanks to all who have followed and favorited this story.

Thanks to the reviewers-

Crytal-Wolf-Guardian-967: Thanks! Am glad you like it.

thelighteninggirl: I hope so! Thanks.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3

Robert groaned.

"Katrina, I'm tired. Go with your mom if you must."

Michelle glared at him.

"You've only been sitting in front of the t.v. ever since you got the cable subscription renewed while _I've_ been cleaning and cooking and _you're_ tired!"

He grinned at her. She rolled her eyes.

"Here", she threw the keys to the car towards Kat who caught them.

"Go explore on your own."

Kat grinned before excitedly getting down from the kitchen counter and skipping out.

"But.." Michelle shushed Rob by putting her finger on his lips as she sat down in his lap smiling seductively. That was enough to shut him up. They could use a little time alone before catching up with everyone.

Kat didn't have any particular place in mind as she drove since she didn't really know the area but she knew there was a beach somewhere close. Her dad had talked about it often. She wondered what it would have been like growing up here amongst their people, her grandparents.

She liked the small town vibe the place had. It was mostly quiet. She liked the tall trees and the mysterious setting of the woods. She was intrigued by forests but could never bring herself to venture and explore the woods alone. They could be really creepy especially when it was dark or early morning. The tress would cast shadows and the whistling winds gave her the creeps. She didn't mind exploring when she had company though.

She saw a sign guiding her to the beach and smiled big and reached there in no time.

She parked and got out. There were a few cars and trucks parked and she was surprised since it was a little cold for anyone to be out at the beach but people here might be used to that weather.

She saw two groups of people on the beach, one group closer to her, the other further off.

The one that was closer to her was definitely Quileute and of older people as compared to the other group that had lighter skinned people and seemed to be teenagers.

She walked around with a smile before she felt eyes on her.

She looked to see some of the Quileutes looking at her. She was sure that since it was a small town she immediately stood out as a stranger.

Some of them smiled and she returned it and they went back to chatting and eating but one guy kept staring.

She squinted to get a better look and then saw him walking towards her. For some reason she stopped in her tracks when his intense eyes met hers.

Paul's body tingled and he stiffened. Everyone was talking and having a good time but suddenly he felt uneasy like he was forgetting something or he had something to do but he couldn't remember what.

That's when he smelled her. It was a calming scent; clean with just a hint of something floral but it called to him.

He turned to see that a few other people were already looking at the source of that smell. It was a young girl, couldn't be more than 16 maybe. She seemed tiny compared to all the people around. She had her shoes in her hands and was wearing tights and jacket.

Before he knew, his feet were taking him towards her, leaving people asking him what was wrong but he was consumed by her.

She stopped where she was when she saw him coming.

He stopped too when his eyes met her brown ones. He inhaled deeply as he imprinted on this beautiful stranger. It was a weird feeling; like everything that mattered, everything he held dear was slowly slipping away but he didn't feel the need to hold on as all the ties were now connected to the tiny girl in front of him. He knew he imprinted. Gravity had shifted and it pulled him to her.

He was in front of her and the scent was too much. It made his skin tingle pleasantly and he had the urge to get more of it.

He pulled her to him and buried his nose in the nook of her neck and inhaled deeply. He felt her shiver and gasp.

Kat couldn't help the shiver that rocked her body when he nuzzled her neck. It made her skin prickle and she loved it. She closed her eyes as he continued to hold her close and nuzzle; her hands on his arms. He was the most handsome man she had ever laid eyes on.

"Paul?"

Paul stiffened and growled as he held the girl closer. He felt her go motionless as well.

"Paul? What are you doing?" He heard a female voice and turned to look at the source while continuing to hold her close.

Kat peeked from under his arm to see a man and a female older than her standing close to him.

The man seemed surprised but the woman had hurt and confusion written all over her. Her eyes landed on Kat and they hardened.

"Paul.." The man placed a hand on his back and _Paul_ growled, like a real growl.

"You need to explain, man. Rachel doesn't get it and I'm sure _she_ is..err..surprised by it all as well. Get a grip…for _her_."

Kat looked curiously at the man who offered her a small smile which vanished when _Rachel_ looked at him annoyed.

She felt the arms around her loosen as he stared at her.

She gulped. His eyes were too intense. She could stare at them forever. Everything about him was enticing. She felt like she had known him forever even though she was sure she had seen him for the first time. Still she couldn't shake the feeling that it was natural.

"Paul, let her go." The woman said through gritted teeth.

But instead his arms tightened around her once more and she stared wide eyes at the little crowd gathering around them.

Her arms tightened around him nervously and he held her close as he growled once more.

"Leave." He said.

"But.."

"Now."

He didn't scream but it was way more eerie this way when he just whispered it.

"Come on, Rachel. Give him some time."

"But..what.."

"Come. Please."

Rachel stomped away and so did the crowd while muttering to themselves.

She felt him relax as soon as everyone left. Involuntarily she relaxed as well and felt him look at her and smile. What a smile it was! She now fully understood the meaning of 'panty dropping smile'. His was it. His entire face lit up and it made her smile too.

The moment was ruined when her phone rang.

"uh..huh..excuse me please." She said as she answered the phone but he didn't allow her to walk away and strangely she was fine with it. He turned her so her back was pressed against his chest or torso really since he was so tall and he pressed his nose in her hair once again making goosebumps rise on her skin, making her close her eyes which snapped open as soon as she heard the voice on the other end.

"Kat? Where are you? You've been gone for over two hours." Her dad asked worriedly.

* * *

AN: What did you think? Leave a review or pm me please.


	4. Chapter 4

Note: Thanks to all who have followed and favorited this story.

Thanks to the reviewers-

thelighteninggirl: Yep, I get why you would think that but I usually go with the whole 'once imprinted, there's no going back' thing which implies that he just really can't help it like you interpreted. To him, Rachel was making his imprint uncomfortable and that's all that mattered but yes, there is another reason why he behaved that way. :)

Twin68: Thanks! No Rachel won't be whiny. Of course there will be a confrontation but it won't take too long since this is a short story so yeah.

Guest: Thanks!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4

With the call Kat returned to earth and promised him to return home immediately.

Paul was listening and didn't like it.

"I..ermm..I have to go. My dad's worried." She said looking at him and not liking the frown that had embraced his face.

Paul's eyebrows shot up when he felt her small hands fumble around his shorts. He looked at her in question and watcher her blush.

"err…your phone." She said holding it up after taking it from his pocket.

He looked at her in confusion.

"To save my number."

He grinned and took it from her unlocking it and giving it back to her.

She quickly saved her number and called herself.

"My name is Katrina." She smiled as she offered him her hand.

He smiled big. Katrina. He liked it.

"Paul." He smiled and shook her hand.

"Ok. Well, bye, Paul. I need to go home before dad comes looking for me. I'll call you." She said as she tried to move away; tried because he didn't let go of her hand.

"No."

"What?"

"Don't go."

"I.. I kinda have to but you have my number and we can get together later." She said tilting her head.

He frowned but knew he couldn't exactly keep her. For now.

"Let me drive you."

"Oh, that isn't necessary. I drove here." She said jingling her keys only to have them snatched.

"I'll drive." His tone leaving no room for argument.

She shrugged and followed him. He unlocked and the car beeped and he took her to it.

He looked at the plate and raised his brow.

"Seattle?"

"Yeah."

He nodded as he opened the door and buckled her up making her blush.

She didn't know why she allowed him to do that but she liked that he was doing it.

They sat silently. Both stealing glances at each other and blushing and smiling when they caught each other…Until they reached the house she gave him directions to.

"You live here?" He asked surprised.

"This was my grandparents' home." She said smiling and looking at the house.

The car halted harshly and Kat stumbled forward.

"You're Chris and Olivia Townsend's granddaughter?" He asked his eyes wide.

"Yeah..is that a bad thing?" She asked after taking in his reaction.

"You are Robert's daughter?" He asked almost fearfully.

"Yeah, why?" She frowned.

He didn't get a chance to answer as her dad came out to see what was taking her so long.

He stopped short when he saw she wasn't alone.

She felt Paul tense and exhale before opening the door to get out. She did the same.

She watched as her dad's face turned from confused to incredulous.

"Paul..Good Lord! You haven't changed at all!"

Kat watched her father grin as he came forward to greet Paul who offered a grimace of a smile.

And that's when it clicked.

This was Paul…Paul Lahote.. the best friend dad was talking about; the one getting married, the one whose wedding she was here to attend.

She felt the air being knocked out of her. She gasped as she felt her throat closing up. She shot him a look of betrayal while he looked at her worried and concerned.

She was vaguely aware of her dad calling to her and her mom rushing out as well but she had eyes only for Paul who had crouched down next to her.

She realized she had fallen and her dad was cradling her.

Everything turned fuzzy.

She felt more than saw her dad go rigid before he looked at her and then Paul and that's when hell broke loose.

Her dad had let her go and her mom laid her head in her lap while he cursed Paul and pushed and shoved him while Paul continued to look at her.

The further away he got the worse Kat seemed to get and her mom was crying and she wanted to soothe her but her vision was getting blurrier.

Once again she felt more than saw, Paul coming towards her. He picked her up and held her close. Gradually she started to calm down. Her breathing was returning to normal. She kept her eyes closed even though she could hear her father asking him to let her go and get out.

She heard her mom say something to him after which he stayed quiet.

Slowly, she returned to normal. All the while, he cradled her and kept her face close to his and peppered her face with small, delicate kisses. She could only imagine what that would be doing to her dad and the thought made her giggle as well as his breath which tickled her neck.

He stopped for a second to gaze at her and smile before the moment was broken by her dad's voice.

"We need to talk, Lahote, after you let my daughter go."

Kat clutched his shoulders tighter and he held her to him. It was obvious he had no intention of letting her go.

Robert was about to say something but was cut off by the same guy who was at the beach.

"It won't end well for either of them if you try and separate them right now. The first few days are especially hard. It will hurt them both. Try and understand for the sake of your daughter."

Kat was confused by the words. She watched as her dad cursed again which surprised her since he never did but he was now as he tugged on his hair.

"This is why I left! This is why I never wanted to come back! But no! I did come back! And look where that's got me! Why you? Why her? Do you even know how much younger she is? And you? You are my age!" Robert was fuming. This shouldn't have happened. His dad had warned him against the rules of the Elders that there was a chance he might _phase_. He had obviously known the legends but he was determined not to let his life be spoiled especially after watching it happen to Sam who stood here now.

It was crazy how they looked almost the same as they did all these years back. Robert definitely maintained himself and looked younger than his age but nowhere near as young and fit as these guys were.

And to have none other than Paul, the notorious player and bad boy imprint on his daughter! How? Why? Why would the spirits to that to him? To her! She was just a child!

He was fuming but he did know that if he tried to separate them, both of them would hurt. It was crazy. He had heard stories of how way back one of the earlier wolves from previous pack had tried to deny the imprint which had led almost to the death of the girl while the man had gone berserk until he accepted it and then never let her go out of his sight. Separation literally kills them both.

The spirits played a hard and fast one on him. His parents would be laughing in their graves. He was now tied to this place because his daughter was.

* * *

AN: How was it? Any guesses on the Rachel situation?


	5. Chapter 5

Note: Thanks to all who have followed and favorited this story and me.

Thanks to the reviewers-

thelighteninggirl: Yes he is trying to accept it. He already knew of the legends being true so it is difficult for him but there is very little he can do without hurting Kat and he knows it.

Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967: Thank you!

Twin68: Yes, his parents had informed him of the legends being true. There was a possibility he would have shifted and so he left. Kat's a strong girl, she'll be fine.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5

She watched her dad pace like a caged animal while she sat between Paul and her mother, a glass of water in her hands while Paul and Sam, she learnt his name, sat with their coffees. Her mom had found a number to a store that home delivered groceries while she was gone.

"You know this isn't right. I don't even know if I can allow it." Robert looked at Paul and spoke with a venomous tone.

Kat flinched and both Paul and Robert noticed.

Paul stroked her arm in comfort while Robert shot glares at him but he did sit down.

"You already know we don't really have control over it. Not that I would choose differently but yes, in different circumstances, I could definitely have eased you into it." Paul looked straight at Robert while speaking.

Both Robert and Sam snorted at that.

"We all know you aren't exactly the kind who would wait for permission." Robert still spoke harshly.

"Good to know you remember me that well." Paul smiled lazily at him.

Robert fumes and pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Alright. Even if we are to assume that I would agree to this..this..this relationship, what about you?"

Paul looked at Robert in question." What about me?"

Robert huffed in aggravation.

"What about your _wedding_? Or did you forget all about it?" He knew he had Paul now since he looked uneasy for the first time.

Unfortunately, his daughter looked uneasy too, almost as if she wanted to barf.

He watched as she gulped down the water and then saw the regret on her face as she immediately got up and rushed to the bathroom.

Michelle went after her. Paul got up but Sam motioned for him to stay. He wanted an explanation as well. While it wasn't Paul's fault that he found his imprint at an awkward time, he still needed to have some sort of plan in mind. They had to come up with something to tell Rachel.

"I'll just tell her the truth." Paul said with determination while glancing towards the bathroom Katrina had disappeared in.

"Isn't she connected to the Blacks?" Robert asked.

"She's Billy Black's daughter." Sam answered.

"And how do you think he is going to react to that?" Robert folded his arms as he sat back to watch Paul.

Paul didn't look phased though.

"Of course he wouldn't like it but he'd understand."

"So that's it? You are just going to tell them the truth and it'll be over? Just like that?"

"You'd love to see me get in trouble, won't you?"

"I can't say I'd mind." Robert said honestly.

"Well that's just too bad."

"I like your idea, Paul. There is no use beating about the bush. We'll tell Billy what happened and then he can choose whether he wants to tell Rachel about the legends or not."

"Sounds like a plan." Paul nodded.

"I can't believe it. You really aren't bothered by the fact that you will hurt so many people." Robert spoke, disgust lining his words.

"I am not letting her go. I waited for a long time but when I thought I would never imprint just like the guys always told me that's when I decided to settle down."

"All this is so convenient for you, isn't it?" Robert said pushing his buttons.

"Robert…" Sam said in warning but the damage was done. Paul was enraged.

"Do you know what's it's like to have your life turn upside down? To have someone else make all the decisions for you? To have absolutely no control over your body? To see your dreams be shattered in a moment? And that too without any of it being your fault! Just because I'm _special_! NO I don't mind being what I am, I'm not ashamed but that does _not_ mean that I didn't wish things were different! That I didn't wish to go to college and find a normal job and do things with my life instead of wolfing out to run around the forest!"

Paul's nostrils flared and his eyes were wild.

Kat watched and listened from the door of the bathroom with her mother by her side. She had briefed her on the situation, telling her that all the legends that she was told as bedtime stories were real and that Paul was one of the people who was a shape shifter and now he had imprinted on her. She was his destined soul mate.

A myriad of emotions washed over her as she took everything in. The mention of his wedding to someone else had caused her to puke her guts out. She could feel the connection between them and that's what made this fairy tale seem so real.

Watching him talk about himself was painful. Of course no normal teenager dreams of stuff like this but it happened to him and he took it in his stride. He fulfilled his duties to his tribe without complaining.

"I never thought I would actually meet her in this life time. I really thought I didn't deserve this special blessing from the Spirits." Paul spoke while looking straight at her.

"But now that I have her, I _won't_ let go. She is my life."

And just like that magic happened.

Katrina felt her feet taking her to him. He opened his arms and she ran into them knowing and realizing that no matter what, she wouldn't let him go either. She had found him too. She wrapped her arms around his torso and hugged him with all her might.

Robert's jaw hung loose as he watched his daughter run to _him._ He felt furious but helpless. Michelle was close to tears he could tell by the way she kept blinking her eyes. Of course his little fool would think this was romantic. This was the stuff she lived for. She was working on a romance novel after all.

The door to the house opened and they turned to see who barged in like that.

"That's her!" Rachel pointed an accusatory finger at Kat while Paul growled in warning.

Billy Black sat stunned in his wheelchair as he understood exactly what had happened.

* * *

AN: Thoughts please!


	6. Chapter 6

Note: Thanks to all who have followed and favorited this story and me.

Thanks a ton to my one reviewer for the last chapter. I'm sorry for some reason your name is just not getting published/displayed. Sorry but you know who you are and thanks so much!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6

Kat squirmed uncomfortably as she watched Rachel cry her eyes out. Her father tried to pacify her but to no avail. Sam had called his wife, Emily, who seemed like a great woman. She was trying to calm Rachel down as well but Rachel was beyond being pacified.

"How could this happen? We..we..we were going to be married in two days..how did this happen?" she hiccuped into her father's shoulder who looked pained as he ran his hands over her hair.

"It's for the best, sweetheart, it's for the best." He soothed her.

"How can you say that, dad? I know you were against this relationship but how can you say that?" She cried harder and Kat and Michelle held each other's hands for support.

Sam and Robert looked plain uncomfortable while Paul stayed glued to Kat's side, his face wiped of any emotion apart from concern when he looked at Katrina.

"Ray, you were never meant for him nor he for you. This is just the Spirits way of showing it to you since you wouldn't listen otherwise." Billy reasoned. His heart broke with her sobs but he always had a hunch it would never work out. He knew Paul's reasons to do this, he was a lonely man who was tired of waiting but he never did understand why Rachel agreed.

"Yes, Ray and isn't it better that it happened _before_ you guys married? Later it would have been worse." Emily spoke.

"How could this be any worse?" Rachel was inconsolable. She suddenly got up and screamed at Kat.

"It's all because of you! Why don't you go back to where you came from! You are just a girl! You could never be what he wants or desires!"

Michelle stood in front of her daughter to protect her from the wrath of this woman. Paul stood in front of them while Robert came to Michelle's side. Sam had stood up to stand next to Emily who was on her feet as well with her hand over her mouth.

"You will not speak to her like that." Paul spoke again in his weird spooky low voice which made Kat shiver.

"Why? Why would you choose her over me, Paul? Why? Didn't you ever love me? Huh?" Rachel asked as she grabbed his collar.

"You know why we were doing this. I made it clear from the beginning, Rachel. I only wanted to settle down and you felt guilty about leaving your father and brother when they needed you. That's why you choose to stay, to be with me since I'm one of the only ones who was single and respected amongst the Tribe."

Rachel's eyes widened as she let go of his collar and stumbled back. Yes, that had been the case. It wasn't like they were madly in love. It just gave her more reason to stay in this small ass town but she had never in her wildest dreams thought that _he_ would leave _her._ She was the Chief's daughter, the future Chief's sister. He was good in bed and the Elders in the tribe respected him. He also had his father's business going well which made him good money. That made him a fine match.

"Rachel, is that true?" Billy asked his voice laced with disappointment.

She didn't answer him but wiped her tears and stared at Kat and Paul venomously.

Paul had pulled her closer to him and she took comfort in his warmth.

"You weren't good enough for me anyways! I was too good for you all along!" She spat her words at Paul.

"Do you even want to know the number of girls he fucked before you?" Rachel questioned Kat with an evil glint in her eyes. Kat felt her limbs lock in place as her eyes widened.

"Do you realize how much older he is? He is your dad's age, you bitch!"

Kat's breath hitched as she felt Paul shake. Her ears were buzzing though. She had never been spoken to like that by anyone in her entire life.

"Don't you dare insult my daughter in her own house!" Robert stood protectively in front of her.

"Please leave." Michelle said as she held Robert's hand and looked at Rachel.

"I don't want to be here anyways!" Rachel turned on her heels and marched off.

Emily's jaw was about to hit the floor. They had been friends, Rachel and her and she had never seen this side of her. She was truly shocked. Even Leah hadn't been so abusive.

They were still reeling from the outburst and their emotions when someone else entered; once again without permission.

"Ermm..dad?"

They all looked up to see Mia and Amy. Mia looked confused but Amy was blushing like crazy.

"Mia, Amy..come on in." Michelle was the first to recover.

Paul, Sam and Emily looked curious.

"That's my sister, Mia and her friend, Amy", loud enough for all of them to hear.

They all sat down as Mia and Amy entered. Michelle said something about getting snacks and drinks and Emily got up to join her in the kitchen when Mia stopped her.

"Err..actually, I, we had something to tell you guys."

Kat gasped when she took in Mia's expressions and the paper she held in her hand while Amy sat looking down, blushing and fidgeting with her fingers awkwardly.

Paul and Robert looked at her in question but she just giggled.

Mia shot her a look before continuing.

"Now, I know you probably didn't expect this but…"

"What is it, honey, just spit it out. I don't think I can handle any more." Michelle said while rubbing her temples and Emily stroked her back.

"Amy and I got married."

* * *

AN: Hehe..thoughts please!


	7. Chapter 7

Note: Thanks to all who have followed and favorited this story.

Thanks to thelighteninggirl for the review.

Have been travelling a lot for work and that has prevented me from getting an update out. Even now I have to go to a meeting so I'm going to make this quick.

Sorry to anybody else who reviewed and didn't find their names here. Will do that in the next chapter. Only 3 are left.

Thanks all of you!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7

Kat grinned like a Cheshire cat. She knew this would happen..eventually. to think her sister picked this day…speechless.

And that's exactly what her parents were.

They just gaped at her.

"Please just say what you have to and get it over with." Mia pleaded.

It was obvious she was trying to be nonchalant but she _was_ nervous about their reaction.

"I knew you were..but then..this is just..and Amy..she didn't look like..I mean not that they look like certain..not the point..but isn't this…wow." Her mom finished her rambling.

"Congratulations, Mee Mee!" Kat couldn't hold herself any longer and got up to hug her sister.

"Thanks, kitten." Mia smiled embarrassed by her sister.

She then moved to congratulate Amy and hug her and welcome her to the family.

Mia was glad. Amy was extremely apprehensive and worried if her parents would accept her. She looked a bit more relaxed now that Kat was sitting beside her, showing her support.

Her dad was still gaping at her though while her mom was all flustered.

Mia's attention was caught by this big guy who seemed to be withholding himself from reaching out for Kat.

"I'm Mia, Kat's sister." She said while holding out her hand.

"Paul" He shook her hand without taking his eyes of Kat who she looked back to notice was blushing and smiling shyly. She then moved towards him and sat beside him. They seemed to be lost in each other unaware of any one around them.

"How? How is this possible? I loose both my daughters in one day? What the _fuck_ did I do?!

"Robert!" Michelle gasped. They did not curse in front of the kids.

"I guess we should get going." Sam said as he got up with Emily.

"Take him with you." Robert said gesturing to Paul but Sam made no attempt to say anything to him.

"I'm not going anywhere." He declared.

"So what? You're going to live in my house now?" Robert asked his eyes twitching in annoyance.

He had enough. One daughter an imprint, the other gay; one married, the other committed.

"If I'm going, I'm taking her." He said as if it was the most natural thing and Kat blushed looking into his eyes.

"What's happening?" Mia was confused.

"Oh my God!" Michelle exclaimed suddenly as she burst into tears.

Robert was at her side in an instant. Kat and Mia exchanged looks at well.

"Well, at least you didn't give them a heart attack." Kat said shrugging and found Mia and Robert glaring at her.

"Sorry." She said giggling while hiding her face in Paul's chest.

"Look, why don't we take Katrina and Paul with us while you guys talk to Mia and Amy?" Emily suggested and Paul looked at her like she was God's messenger.

"Sounds good!" Kat said as she pulled Paul to his feet and they were out the door before anyone could protest. She knew her parents and sister needed to talk. Her situation demanded their attention at that point.

"You coming over?" Sam asked.

"Nah, I think we'll head home."

"OK. We'll drop you." Sam said and Paul nodded as he steered Kat to their truck.

He looked forward to spending a little time alone with her. It felt like a lot of time had already passed because of all the events of the day. He wanted to get to know her though.

Kat was happy as she sat with Paul. She was extremely tired too. She wanted to talk to them all but she couldn't seem to keep her eyes open.

"Sleep" She looked up to see Paul looking at her in that special way and she smiled lazily and shut her eyes as she leaned on him. He had other plans it seemed because he was quick to pull her into his lap but she didn't protest. She rested her head against his wide and warm chest and sleep soon found her.

Kat woke up feeling warm and cozy. She smiled as she opened her eyes. She felt well rested.

"Nice nap?"

Kat sat up forgetting where she was and her eyes widened as she took in Paul's half naked form. Then it all came back to her.

Her mouth formed an 'o'.

Paul chuckled at how adorable she looked.

"Come, you must be hungry."

"You cook?"

"Not really. I mean I can but just some basic stuff. Emily dropped off some food. Do you cook?"

Kat looked at him as they sat in the kitchen and Paul busied himself with setting plates.

"Only when necessary or when I really, _really_ feel like it." She answered honestly.

"Good enough. How old are you?"

Kat watched as he served her and her stomach grumbled. It smelled delicious.

He sat down beside her instead of across from her.

"Nineteen."

He chocked and coughed.

She got up to pat his back.

"Really?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh it's nothing. You just look younger."

"How old did you think I was?"

"Not a day over sixteen." Paul said as he turned to look at her.

She chuckled. "I get that a lot. But I _am_ nineteen."

"That's good." He said slightly breathlessly as his eyes fell on her lips. He had thought he would have to wait before talking about any kind of commitment but she wasn't that young and it definitely made things easier.

"I haven't been kissed." She blurted and immediately reddened at her outburst. Something about their closeness and his eyes on her lips and her own on his unnerved her and Rachel had mentioned that he was rather _skilled_.

"Well, we need to change that, don't we?" He said as he pulled her in his lap and kissed her soundly.


	8. Chapter 8

Note: Thanks to all who have followed and favorited this story.

Thanks to Mrs. Black for your review of chapter 6. I apologize for abbreviating your name but it wouldn't display it otherwise.

Thanks to lighteninggirl for getting me back in action and for your sweet reviews.

I'm sorry if the story seems rushed but I did warn that it was going to be a short story and in a very short span of time everything happens.

I have an idea for another short story but I think maybe I should write about another wolf now..? What do you say?

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8

"It's too soon. No, I won't allow it." Robert said firmly.

It was the next morning that Kat and her family including Amy and Paul sat down to have a chat.

It was decided that Mia and Amy would have a proper ceremony. They were legally wed but mom wanted a proper ceremony. Mia wasn't enthusiastic about it but Amy was and so she conceded.

It was then Amy mentioned that since the Rez hall was booked maybe Paul and Katrina should have a ceremony of their own.

An intriguing idea that made Paul's eyes light up, made Kat blush like an idiot and made Robert grow red with anger.

"It _is_ going to happen so why not now?" Paul reasoned.

"Because I said so." Robert said stubbornly.

"It _is_ too soon. How are we going to prepare everything?" Michelle reasoned and Robert looked at her incredulously; that's what she's worried about?

"Honey, what have you thought about college? I mean you would still have to come back and graduate." Michelle looked at her daughter.

Kat's face fell. She did not want to go back. Having met him, she couldn't imagine being without him for a day.

His hold on her hand tightened.

"No, she is not going back. If she has to, she can go to the college here."

"What?! Absolutely not! She is going to compete it from Seattle itself and that's final!" Robert asserted.

"Says who?" Paul sneered

"Says her father who is still responsible for her wellbeing and who isn't selfish enough to do only what is right for him and not her!"

Paul growled which stunned Mia and Amy but Kat was quick to intervene.

"Hey guys, you do realize 'she' is right here? Why don't either of you non selfish people ask 'her' what she wants?" Kat said with hurt in her eyes. They both cared for her and loved her deeply she knew but they didn't have to go about making decisions for her.

"I'm sorry, love, I didn't mean to offend you." Paul said looking guilty and grasping her hands in his.

Robert rolled his eyes. Here he goes working his famous charm on his daughter.

"It's OK." She smiled.

"No it's not! Don't you see how he's manipulating you?"

"daddy.."

"What? suddenly I don't have any right to my own daughter?"

"Daddy, please…"

"No you listen to me now, this is not how it's going to be. You will have to come back and graduate college, find yourself a good job and then think about any kind of commitment."

"No."

"What?!"

"I said no!" Kat got up as she raised her voice. She didn't want to be disrespectful but that's what her dad was being. He wasn't asking her what she wanted, instead laying down his terms.

She could feel Paul was tense but he was only stroking her back and not really saying anything. They had already talked and he had reassured her that he would abide by whatever she decided. The relationship would proceed at her pace.

"What do you mean no?" Robert stared at her. She had never talked back.

"You already know we _can't_ be apart and yet you are putting down these conditions. Why? Do you want us to hurt?"

Robert clenched his jaw.

"I am an adult, believe it or not and I _am_ capable of taking my own decisions."

Rob looked ready to interrupt but she held her palm out to him and shook her head. She wasn't done.

"Daddy, you have to realize that I don't really _need_ your permission for whatever I do. But I want it. I want you to be happy for me. I want you to accept us like you did Mia and Amy." She gestured to them and they offered her a small smile.

"So what are you saying? That you want to get married to him and graduate from a community college when you can do so much better and then live in this small town?"

"That is exactly what I'm saying." She looked her father dead in the eyes to show how serious she was and that she wouldn't back down.

Paul's heart soared as he saw how she stood up to Robert for him. He got up to hug her.

"You'll regret it. I know you think you will manage in this small town and be happy with the small things that it offers you but you will regret this." Robert said spitefully and Kat teared up.

"Robert!" Michelle chided but he wasn't listening.

"No, Michelle. She wants to do this? Let her I say but listen here and listen good, if you ever, _ever_ come back to us crying, our doors may not be open."

Tears flowed freely down her face as she heard the words.

Mia looked like she wanted to say something but she was only counting her blessings. She did support her sister but she knew how their father felt. He had never really had any expectations of her but Katrina was his star kid and nobody minded that. But she was failing him and choosing another over him and he was unable to cope with it. So he disguised it with anger and was spewing it out like venom. She only prayed it wouldn't damage their relationship forever.

"Can we get out of here?" She whispered to Paul who was quick to nod and began walking to the door with their hands intertwined.

"Katrina! Wait!" Michelle pleaded as she rushed after them.

They were out of the door and Kat stopped to listen to what her mother had to say.

"Katrina, you know all this is a big shock to him. Come back, talk to him. We can work something out." She pleaded.

"No. He won't talk. He just wants to dictate his terms. That's what he always does. _He_ wanted me to do engineering and give up dancing and I did because I thought his happiness was worth it but if he thinks I will give up Paul and my relationship for him, he is wrong."

"Kat, please..."

"No, mum. He is stubborn but he needs to know that I am his daughter. I got that gene too. Let's go"

With that Paul and Kat drove off leaving her family behind.

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading! Do let me know your thoughts.


	9. Chapter 9

Note: Thanks to all for the follows and favorites.

Thanks to the reviewers:

natsumi456- Thanks! Glad you liked the chapter.

Thelighteninggirl- Thanks for your constant support and reviews!

Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967- Thank you!

Guest- Thanks!

The next chapter is the last one. Thanks for all your support.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 9

"You know whatever you decide I will support you, right?" Paul said after they drove home and he made hot chocolate for them.

"I know." Kat offered him a small smile but it didn't reach her eyes.

They were settled in the living room and it had been an hour but Kat seemed lost in her thoughts.

"Tell me how can I make it better?" Paul asked as he knelt beside her.

Kat was surprised by his desperation but she understood. It was their bond.

"You make it better by being here, by allowing me to take my decisions." She kissed his knuckles.

"Then tell me what would bring your smile back?" He said as he looked into her eyes.

Kat saw all the love and adoration he felt for her.

And she knew she chose wisely. She felt more confident about her decision.

"Marry me."

That startled him.

"Are you sure? You don't have to rush into anything. We can get married whenever you want." Paul said worriedly.

"I am sure. I don't want to live away from you and I don't want to live in that house alone. I don't really want a live in relationship so that is the most respectable way for us to be together and didn't you say it is going to happen anyway? So why not now?"

"I don't want you to feel pressured. I don't want you to do this unless it is really what you want." He reasoned.

"And how do you know this isn't what I want? Look, I know you feel like you are rushing me but trust me, you aren't. I want to do this. None of what has happened was a consequence. It was meant to be, _we_ are meant to be. So why not start living our lives?"

Paul hesitated.

"Or have you decided that it isn't what you want any more."

"You know that's not true." Paul said worriedly.

"Then why are you trying to stop me?"

"Because it feels unreal. We met yesterday and you are saying you want to get married day after tomorrow."

Kat sighed. "I know it sounds crazy but I already feel bound to you. Don't you feel it? I know I met you yesterday yet just the thought of us being separated hurts my heart."

She stared earnestly in his eyes and he knew what she meant. He knew exactly what she meant since that's what he felt to.

"If you're sure"

"I am." She nodded against his head.

"Let's seal it with a kiss." He smiled and brought his lips close to hers but didn't kiss her.

She did. She closed the distance between them and felt the now familiar heat pass through her veins, kindling a fire deep within her, making her want to devour him completely.

But the door banging open caused them to drift apart.

"Getting in her pants already?" Rachel sneered.

"Why are you here?" Paul asked as he got up and stood in front of Kat.

"To return this stupid ring!" She threw a ring at his feet.

"Get out!"

She left and he picked up the ring.

"Do you regret it?"

"Hmm..?"

"Do you regret finding me and not being able to marry her? I mean her dad was a lot more accepting and he _is_ the Chief." Kat said with her eyes down.

"It doesn't matter and I can never regret finding you and loving you. In fact, it is the best thing to have ever happen to me." Paul said sincerely as he lifted her face.

She teared up and hugged him. His touch soothed all her worries.

"But we do have a problem."

"What?" she sniffled and looked up.

"We need to get a ring on that finger." He grinned.

Kat grimaced at the thought of wearing a ring that Rachel had worn.

"No, no, no. I didn't mean this one. This was store bought. I have a special one with me. Gimme a minute." With that he rushed upstairs to his room.

Kat sat back down thinking about what he meant.

He appeared only a minute later grinning wide.

He knelt in front of her.

"Katrina, I am not one for words. I don't know if I'll ever be able to express in words how much I love you. I do hope I can show you in more ways than one," he winked and she blushed," But I want you to know that now that I have found you, I can never be without you. You are my life, my purpose of life, my happiness, my wealth, my everything. I promise to always try and be a better man for you and to give you everything that you may need or want. Will you accept my mother's ring as a promise to our future? Our forever?"

Katrina was too stunned to say anything. For someone who claimed to not be good with words, he made her speechless with his. So she just nodded and kissed him hard to let him know how she felt.

He let out a happy laugh as he slipped the ring onto her finger. It was a simple ring but it had an infinity sign on it and that meant everything to her, that's what she wanted with him. Their forever.


	10. Chapter 10

Note: Nope..not gonna apologize since it's kinda late for that I feel. Yes, it has been too long since I updated. So I'll just get to the point-

Here is the last chapter-

* * *

Chapter 10

A few of the elders and some people from the Rez were already there when Paul and Kat reached the Hall. Today was her sister's ceremony.

She had insisted that Kat and Paul come and keep whatever was between them and their dad between _them_.

Kat had decided to do so. So here she was, clinging just a little bit to Paul as her eyes wandered without her permission to where her parents were.

Her mom looked beautiful but her eyes looked glassy. Her dad seemed to wear a permanent frown on his face. But they were trying to be good hosts and talking to people and catching up.

Michelle spotted their daughter before Robert did. Without hesitating, she rushed to her and embraced her. She didn't want to upset Rob and had not tried to contact Kat knowing they both needed to cool down.

"How have you been?" She asked tearfully.

"I'm fine." Kat said sniffling. She never thought they would ever talk like this.

"Come home, talk to him. I know it's killing him." She pleaded.

"Then he should be the one to tell me, right?" Kat said stubbornly.

"Katrina.."

"No, mom. Don't support him in this please. Anyways, we are here for Mia and Amy first. Let me go talk to them."

Michelle wiped her eyes but nodded.

"Take care of her."

Kat heard her mom whisper to Paul before he caught up to her.

She walked right past Robert who followed her move but made no attempt to stop her.

"Kat!" Amy screeched." You look beautiful!"

"And you look absolutely ravishing!" Kat said as she hugged her.

"Kat"

"Mee mee" Kat said as she smiled at her big sister and hugged her for a minute longer than they ever did and that alone spoke volumes about their feelings.

"How are you, kitten?" Mia asked worriedly.

"I'm perfect."

Mia rolled her eyes but allowed her to slip away so Paul could congratulate her.

Kat wandered to the drinks table.

Robert was there and although they stared at each other neither of them made any attempt to talk first.

After five minutes of them staring and suspiciously no one interfering, Robert finally broke the silence.

"You are being extremely stubborn."

Kat snorted, "Like you are any better."

"Why are you doing this?"

Kat raised her brows.

"You already know my reasons, dad. Why are you doing this?"

"What am I doing, kitten? I just..I just..I don't want you to rush into anything. I don't want you to get hurt and wanting a normal life for my daughter such a crime?"

"No, no it isn't but when you already know what will make me happy then is getting in the middle of it right? You know I won't be completely happy if I knew you didn't approve. Is that why you are doing this? Daddy, while I will never regret wanting to be with Paul, a part of me will always think about why my dad didn't give us his blessings when he _knows_ for sure that I will be truly happy only with him. I know it isn't what we had planned. I know it goes against everything and it's very sudden but dad the point is, it doesn't change _anything._ "

Kat looked into his eyes hoping he would get her point. She took his hands in her smaller ones and he held on.

She smiled. "Daddy, I know if you had the time you would find a way to kill Paul and hide is body", Robert smirked but didn't deny it," but I also know that when you saw how sad that would make me, you would find a way to revive him and bring him back to me." She teared up and she hated how her emotions were all over the place.

She hugged him then unable to help herself. He seemed surprised for only a moment before hugging her close.

"Daddy, you have never denied me anything; you always bought me my favorite chocolates and treats, my most loved toys, everything. So why are you denying me this, daddy? The one person who will love me forever? The one who will make me happy like no one else, dad." She looked at him with her big brown eyes and Robert's heart melted right then.

"Alright, alright, enough with the melodrama. No more of this now." He said although he discretely wiped at his eyes.

"You want him? Go get him!" He said as he shooed her off and a happy Michelle came forward to kiss her husband.

"Wow, way to objectify me!" Paul complained amusedly while pulling her close.

Kat giggled but buried her head in his chest. She was happy. She had her family and Paul. She was really happy.

* * *

Everyone cheered once Mia and Amy's wedding was formalized. They kissed and a few elders cringed and a few teenagers hooted.

It was a fun affair.

Kat went to get changed, Mia, Amy and Michelle with her. Paul was being taken care of by his pack brothers and Emily.

They were to meet in half an hour and that meant they had to hurry. The priest was pressed for time.

They just touched up her makeup and got her changed real quick. She was wearing a dress her mom and Emily had found for her at a local boutique. They knew she would convince her dad.

It was a simple lace gown with an intricate flower pattern. Kat loved it. Her mom was traditional and while Mia had been reluctant and not really followed tradition, her mom decided to go all out for Kat.

Following the traditional bridal rhyme, something old, something new,  
something borrowed, something blue, and a silver sixpence in her shoe, her mom gave her old pearl earrings which her mom had given her, Kat's new dress, Emily had lend her a beautiful pearl necklace and her mom put a nickel in her shoe.

"Where's my something blue?" Kat asked curiously.

Michelle smiled. "Your dad has it. He wanted to give it to you himself."

Kat smiled fondly and nodded.

"It's time!" Amy said excitedly.

Michelle hugged her daughter as they walked out, Mia and Amy hugging her as well with Amy whispering, "He looks damn hot!" which made her blush but grin.

Her dad came in then.

They smiled at each other.

"I have your something blue, not that you need anything, you look very pretty." He said as he pulled out something from his pocket.

"Thanks, daddy."

"Here", he asked for her hand and she gave it to him. He then held her wrist as he slipped a silver bracelet with blue stone on it.

"It was my mother's. She would have found it hilarious that you are an imprint since that is exactly what I ran away from, the whole supernatural thing." He said chuckling and shaking his head.

"It's beautiful, dad."

"Your grandfather gave it to her for their first anniversary. They were very happy together and that's what I wish for you, my sweetheart. You know you were always my favorite. You needed me just a little more. You asked for me more than for your mother. You always came to me first and that made me feel like a king. I thought I would always be enough and that you would always be my little girl but I forgot how quickly little girls grow up. How they meet their prince and walk away into the sunset with them."

"Dad.." she said again on the brink of tears.

"No..no..let me..I don't know if I'll have the guts to say all this again. And it was because of all this that I became a hypocrite. I never listened to my parents when they wanted me to stay, when they said it would be a good thing. I didn't listen. But now, fate has brought me back to the house I grew up in but now it is too late. They are gone. And that's what scared me too when I thought about our situation", he held her hands in his as he looked up not even attempting to hide his tears.

"I don't want to lose you, kitten. I want you and Mia to be there when I'm old and all grey. I want to hold your kids and play with them," he grimaced," although I have no idea how Mia and Amy have planned that out." Kat chuckled at him.

"But you get my drift, right? I'm scared, kitten. I don't want to die alone without my kids near me like my parents did."

"Shh..don't say any more, daddy. I get it. I love you, always have, always will. I may have found my prince but you will always be my king."

"That is sooo cliché."

They looked up to see Paul smiling at them.

"What are you doing here?" Robert asked annoyed.

"I was only making sure you didn't run away with my bride." Paul mock glared at him and Robert chuckled.

"Now that's an idea but anyways, go away now. She is still my daughter, I haven't given her away."

"Yet" Paul said cockily before sneaking a kiss and running out as Robert tried to punch him.

"Sneaky bastard." Robert muttered as the music played and he took his daughter out to marry the same bastard.

* * *

AN- Thank you dear readers for all your support and patience. Please do share your thoughts one last time for this story.


End file.
